


To Be Continued

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Social Media, references to fics, yuri reads his own tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Never google yourself. Unless you're Yuri Plisetsky.





	To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for my dear C-dub. She requested birthday fluff. I hope she likes it!

“Never google yourself,” Victor had told Yuri over and over. “It’s the first rule of being a celebrity.”

Yuri had never been one for rules. Or following them. Or listening to anything Victor had to say. Now that he was a Grand Prix winner, people had a lot to say about him on the internet, and he loved reading it. All of it. 

Most of it was complimentary. Skating fans liked his technique, his quads, his agape. Teenage girls seemed to really like his hair. Gossip blogs seemed to enjoy writing about which ever young starlet they determined he was dating that week. His virtual self was a bit of a casanova. If only they knew the truth. Yuri wasn’t going on dates because he was too busy taking buzzfeed quizzes about which 90’s forgotten food he was. 

After a long day of skating and pain and watching Victor dry hump Japan’s ace, there was nothing better than reading his favorite tumblr blogs to see what they were saying. Sometimes if he was especially ornery he’d start a fight about how great he was. His fans were always there to defend him. They were so sweet.

The blogs were a little quiet today, so he found himself clicking through to other blogs and other tumblrs about him. Some of his fans were a little scary in their devotion, and they liked to pretend he was their boyfriend. That got a little weird. Sometimes they wrote stories about it. It was like reading a very strange book where he was the main character. It was embarrassing, but also kind of flattering?

Most of the writing was atrocious, some of these authors were lacking in their spelling and grammar. But their ideas were good. He commented on the best ones, telling them to keep writing, or correcting dumb little mistakes they made. 

_I liked the part where Yuri saves the cat from the burning building. Yuri’s cat is very smart and would never get stuck in a fire though._

One particularly slow day, he found himself reading more stories about himself. One of the girls who wrote about her being his girlfriend linked to another story.

_I know we don’t really like RPF but my friend loves writing about Yuri and Otabek Altin._

That piqued Yuri’s interest. People wrote about Yuri with Otabek? They had only just started dating after the Olympics, no one was supposed to know. 

Yuri clicked. He couldn’t help himself. 

The story was simple. Yuri and Otabek were boyfriends and they went on a motorcycle ride for a date. Yuri gave it a kudos.

Then he looked for more stories by the same writer. There was about three more. He read all three of them, leaving comments on the best ones. 

_This is a good story, but Otabek would never call him Yurio. He knows how much Yuri hates that._

He still had time, he needed to ice his ankle a little bit longer, so he checked out this author’s bookmarks. That is where things got interesting. Not only did people write stories about him and Otabek, they wrote about him and JJ (weird), him and Victor (gross), him and Otabek and JJ (why?)

There were also a ton of stories about Victor and Yuuri, way too many to even start on. And who wanted to read about those dumbasses anyway?

He found himself deep into the tags labeled “otabek altin/yuri plisetsky.” It was fascinating. People wrote stories about him and Otabek, but they weren’t ‘them’ they were fairies or mobsters or musicians. It was like reading a book with himself as the main character. It was kind of fun.

_I like that Yuri has special powers. Also the troll jokes were very funny._

Yuri broke his own rules and started reading on his phone, at practice. Mila usually left him alone when he was on his phone, lest he throw it at her. Victor was not so easily swayed.

“Yurio,” he sang, skating up to him. Yuri didn’t respond because he was at a really good part where Otabek and Yuri were on a date and they were about to kiss at Yuri’s door and--

Victor plucked Yuri’s phone right out of his hands.

“Hey!” Yuri was on his feet immediately. Victor had at least four inches on him still, even after his summer growth spurt. He also had a headstart and took Yuri’s phone on a sprint around the rink, reading as he did.

Yuri had no choice but to attempt to follow, but the damage was already done. Victor had seen what he was reading.

“Give it back asshole!” Yuri tried his best to be fierce. 

“Not now, Yuri and Otabek are kissing!” Victor said with a shit-eating grin. Yuri swiped at him, but Victor skated away. 

“I didn’t know you enjoyed fiction so much Yurio,” Victor continued. “Am I in this story?”

“Vitya.” Katsuki had been watching the whole exchange with a worried look. “Give Yurio his phone.”

Victor stopped in his tracks, and did as he was told, as if he was the student and Katsuki his coach. Yuri took his phone back, shut it down and shot them both looks of disdain. As he skated over to his duffel bag, he saw the two of them speaking with their heads close together, watching him with twin looks of amusement and concern.

Yakov returned from the restroom, and yelled at them all to resume practice. Yuri popped half his jumps and missed a couple turns. He was agitated and anxious by the time it was over, and he isolated himself in the locker room, unlacing his skates with harsh, angry motions. Everyone seemed to get the message that Yuri was to be left alone, except for that idiot Katsuki, who came over to try to talk to him as he gathered up the rest of his gear and slammed his locker. 

“I’m sorry about Victor,” Katsuki said, reaching over as if to pat Yuri on the arm. “I hope he didn’t--”

Yuri jerked out of his grasp. “I don’t need your help, piggy.”

==

“Have you ever heard of fan-fiction?” Yuri asked Otabek that evening.

They’d set themselves up in front of their computers for their weekly Skype date. Yuri was eating a bland dinner of chicken and rice and Otabek was winding down for bed. He was wearing his reading glasses again, which Yuri had found incredibly cute. Otabek was a total nerd, which only a select few of these fanfic authors seemed to understand. Most of them seemed to think he was a bad boy whose only lot in life was to corrupt Yuri and deflower him on the back of a motorcycle. 

If only they knew. Otabek would never bang on a motorcycle, he’d be too worried about tipping over and scratching the bike. 

Otabek seemed to be considering the question. “Yeah, like people who like Harry Potter and think that Harry should have ended up with Draco.”

“You are such a nerd. But yes.” Yuri swallowed his bland food with water. Training was the worst. He couldn’t wait to have a break and go out to the richest, fanciest, restaurant and gorge himself on bread.

“Did you know people like to write about us?” Yuri added. Otabek looked amused. 

“What’s there to write about?” he asked, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a soft cloth. 

Yuri tried to act like he hadn’t read and subscribed to half of it already. “Oh mostly just stories about us falling in love in Barcelona, or in some of them we’re strangers. In some of them I’m with JJ, or you are.”

“JJ probably wrote those stories himself,” Otabek said with a grin. He put his glasses back on and ran his hands through his hair, which was already perfect. 

“Yeah, they’re kind of funny, my fans are weird,” Yuri said, playing with his own hair. His dinner was gone and he had nothing left to distract him. 

They chatted for a few more moments until Otabek had to go to bed. Yuri blew him a kiss and settled down to finish the story Victor had interrupted. He was still a little embarrassed about it, but at the same time, he needed to know how it ended. He loved it. 

_This is a good story. Do you have any plans for a sequel? I would love to see another date between Otabek and Yuri._

Yuri started browsing some other webpages, and settled in to watch a makeup tutorial, and eventually got sucked down a youtube hole. Yuri got a text from Victor fifteen minutes later.

_did you know they write fanfiction about Yuuri and me?_

Yuri groaned and put his phone on do not disturb for the rest of the evening. 

==

The next morning he was surprised to see that Otabek had messaged him overnight. 

The messages started simple.

_Beka: I can’t sleep. Are you up?_

_Beka: I guess you turned your phone off, or lost it._

_Beka: I googled fanfiction and got a little overwhelmed. There’s so much._

_Beka: I found one about you and me._

_Beka: you didn’t tell me they are x-rated._

Yuri laughed with his hand over his mouth. Otabek was such a grandpa. The messages stopped after that, and the only other thing Yuri had was a Snapchat sent at 6 am from Otabek. It was a picture of a tired Otabek with red rimmed eyes, drinking a huge cup of coffee.

Yuri opened up his messages and finally replied.

_Yuri: rough night?_

Yuri watched the bubbles that indicated Otabek was typing while he brushed his teeth.

_Beka: I stayed up all night reading this story. I kept saying one more chapter. Next thing my alarm was going off._

_Yuri: was it an x-rated story? Did it give you ideas?_

Yuri did his morning stretches and dressed for practice, deliberately wasting time before checking for Otabek’s reply. He didn’t disappoint.

_Beka: it might have been. I gotta get back to practice._

Yuri smiled and grabbed his duffle.

_Yuri: This conversation isn’t over, Beka._

Otabek’s response came faster than he expected, while Yuri was still buttoning up his coat and locking his door.

_Beka: To be continued?_

Yuri laughed all the way to the rink.


End file.
